<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Born in Chaos by ElioAmari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404917">Born in Chaos</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElioAmari/pseuds/ElioAmari'>ElioAmari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Can Be Heroes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Backstory, Drug Addiction, Established Relationship, Ether, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Ghostless Guardian, Hopeful Ending, Original Character(s), References to Drugs, Romance, Sad, also happy hours, ghost death, sad boy hours</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:34:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElioAmari/pseuds/ElioAmari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I figured I’d make one of these biography things since they are all the rage these days. Get my story out there or whatever. My name is Kaiden Kellas. I’m a Human male. Also a Hunter. Pretty unremarkable, I guess. I was resurrected at some point, don’t remember the date. It’s irrelevant in the grand scheme of things. </p><p>Life was never easy for me.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Can Be Heroes [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bless my Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is just a backstory for one my OC's. He's a main part of my main OC's story and I thought he deserved a little something. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I figured I’d make one of these biography things since they are all the rage these days. Get my story out there or whatever. My name is Kaiden Kellas. I’m a Human male. Also a Hunter. Pretty unremarkable, I guess. I was resurrected about seven or so years ago, don’t remember the date. It’s irrelevant in the grand scheme of things.</p><p>Life was never easy for me.</p><p>Waking up for the first time as a Guardian was… an experience. My Ghost resurrected me behind a rock in the middle of a gunfight. Figures, he was never very subtle. I gasped to life in a state of utter confusion. It’s one thing to wake up in a war zone, it’s another thing entirely to have no memory of who you are or why you’re even there in the first place. I looked at the Ghost who was just staring back at me. He paused and then simply said “get up.” I only had a second to process what was happening before bullets started flying over my head. I was already in armor, luckily, but the helmet had a giant hole which had shattered the visor. At least I have the benefit of knowing how I died in my first life.</p><p>There was a gun next to me so I picked it up and started shooting at everyone who was shooting at me. I had no idea what side I was on but they sure seemed to know. It was Eliksni and there was this Vandal who looked at me like he was witnessing a pig fly. Maybe he was the one who killed me? Well, if so, he got to do the honors twice. I tried to fight him hand to hand after I ran out of bullets and he killed me again. Damn Eliksni and their four arms. I was brought back by my Ghost right in front of this Vandal. He just rolled his eyes and mumbled something before I paid him back in kind. Sad way to go, really. By all accounts he rightfully won that battle, poor bastard.</p><p>Eventually things settled and I had a chance to talk to this Ghost of mine. He told me his name was Baldur and that I was what they call a Guardian. He suggested I head to this place called the Tower because there were others like me there. Given my mental state at the time, being in a place with a ton of other people I don’t even know was the last thing I wanted to do. So I ignored him. Baldur followed me, though. I told him to leave me alone and of course he didn’t. Looking back, I know I should have been nicer to him. I’m a hard person to get along with but he didn’t seem to care about my shortcomings. He protected me before I even knew what he was.</p><p>He was a good friend.</p><p>After a few weeks I finally made my way to the Tower. I hated it at first. Too many people for my liking. I kept to myself, avoided groups, and spent most of the time alone. It worked for awhile. People kept trying to get me to join their fireteams or whatever but I was honestly just overwhelmed by it all. I’d realize later that this was all based on some kind of anxiety disorder I didn’t know I had at the time. Anyway, Lord Shaxx eventually convinced me to go into the Crucible and I begrudgingly obliged. That one match changed my life.</p><p>Somewhere between being killed over and over I hid in a vent in the back of the arena. I couldn’t breathe, I couldn’t see, I was shaking. I actually thought I was dying because my body hurt so badly. Out of nowhere there was a hand holding mine. The hand was connected to an Awoken woman with pink hair and bright, white eyes. She was on the opposing team but she didn't attack. She didn’t say anything at first, actually, and just held my hand while sitting with me in the vent as the Guardians outside continued murdering each other. I calmed down after a few minutes and this woman invited me back to the Tower for a drink. I will never forget that stupid, cocksure expression on her face. I loved it.</p><p>Most Hunters know Elika Valerys but none of them know her like I do. She was like a sister to me. Cayde-6 even put us on assignment together in the Reef because we were inseparable. Through her I met other Guardians and eventually we became quite the fireteam. We weren't famous or well known but none of that mattered because we had each others backs. At the time we felt unstoppable.</p><p>Things were going well but then I fucked it all up. Big surprise. Everything changed when we went to the Keep of Voices to defeat Riven. My mind was weak and Riven preyed on that. She put ideas in my head and I thought they were my own for a long time. It wasn’t until recently that I realized how bad it became. After a year of being angry and pushing everyone away I came to terms with the fact that everything I said back then was a lie. I was never mad at Elika. Ever. I just… I can’t explain it. I felt like I hated her but I don't. I won't blame it all on the Ahamkara, though. I know it was still me making these choices. I was the one who shot Elika in the back. I was the one who betrayed her trust. I was the one who killed our relationship.</p><p>In losing her I lost everyone else. My girlfriend left me, I lost most of my Guardian privileges at the Tower, and earned a black mark on my name. No one would ever trust me again. I was alone and honestly it was entirely my fault. The only friend I had was Baldur and it was clear by then that even he was disappointed in me. From there everything kind of spiraled downhill for a while.</p><p>After my fall from grace I spent most of my time running with degenerates out in the Tangled Shore. Resorted to doing raw Ether to numb the pain of living. I ended up making quite the reputation for myself there as a renegade Guardian who was willing to dip his feet in the pool of all that was dark and dirty. Life outside of the Tower, away from other Lightbearers, always suited me better anyway. People there respected me and I’d be lying if I said it didn’t feel damn good for a time. Baldur was angry with me, he made it apparent every chance he got. Somewhere down the line he stopped nagging me and started helping. I guess he resigned himself to this life, like I had. It just took him longer. I wish I could have offered him a more dignified way of living like other Ghosts. He really did pick the sorriest son of a bitch to resurrect.</p><p>It was a hard time all around. I antagonized Elika every chance I got. I thought I was angry with her for being everything I wasn't, for stealing my spotlight, which of course wasn’t true. Just Riven talking. I think what really bothered me was that I had lost everything and couldn’t seem to reconcile with the fact that it was my fault. So I blamed her and tried to make her life hell just so she’d know how I felt. It was horrible and I regret every second of it. </p><p>The idiocy didn't stop there. At some point I caught wind that some big shot Shadow of Yor wanted me on his crew. Now, I’m not <em>that</em> stupid, so I never planned to actually join him, but I thought maybe I could glean some information from the man and maybe report it back to the Vanguard. Seemed like a decent plan at the time and would have given me an excuse to talk to Elika again. Sadly, it didn’t pan out. Shin Malphur, curse him, only sees in black and white. As soon as he heard I was running with the Shadows there was a target on my back and that jackass moves fast.</p><p>He found me in a matter of days and he didn’t give a shit about my plan or any explanation I could muster. He just… He killed Baldur. Grabbed him out of the air and stabbed him. I felt it. The knife pierced Baldur’s eye and I felt it in my own chest. I don’t really remember what happened next. I remember falling to the ground, I thought I was having a heart attack or something, and then I think I ran. Next thing I remember was waking up in some secluded cave out in the middle of nowhere. I felt empty. It was such an odd feeling because I have been down before, but not like this. Baldur’s absence killed me. Everything hurt and I didn’t know why. I was truly alone.</p><p>I ended up finding a way to contact Elika. I initially wanted it to be Lucinia, my ex, but I'm a coward and didn't want her to see me like this. I still love her and I know she probably thinks I’m a deplorable asshole. She’s not wrong, either. I just… It needed to be Elika. The message had to be bounced around some satellites or some shit. The Eliksni who helped me was trying to explain it but I’m not exactly fluent in their language and all that technical talk is lost on me even in common tongue. It took a couple of days but of course she showed. Elika found me in that cave and pulled me back to the Light. Once again she saved my life. She even got Malphur off my back somehow. I know she was tight with him for a time but didn't think it ended well. I’ll never be able to make it up to her but that won't stop me from trying to do so for the rest of my life.</p><p>I’m now a Guardian without a Ghost.</p><p>I miss him. Sometimes my chest will start hurting again like it did when he died. I kept his shell. It’s cleaned up and displayed in my apartment now. I got a job at a swanky restaurant in the Last City. I guess I’m just trying to work on myself right now. I know that probably sounds cheesy but it’s the best I can do.</p><p>
  <em>*There is an audible knock coming from the background of the recording.* </em>
</p><p>Shit, someone’s at the door. Who is it?</p><p>
  <em>*Recording paused*</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bless my Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who’s there?” Kaiden Kellas shouts at whoever was on the other side of his front door.</p><p>“It is me, Kai.” Lucinia Ren’s soft voice comes through. Kaiden stops dead in his tracks. <em>What is she doing here?</em></p><p>“I’ll be right there.” He shouted in a panic before running to the bathroom mirror and checking his reflection. He fixed his hair and straightened his attire before checking his breath. On his way back to the door he ran into his bedroom and grabbed a button up overshirt.</p><p>“Is this a bad time?” The Warlock asks from outside the door as he approaches.</p><p>“No, it’s fine. Um… Hi.” He says as he opens the door, looking his ex-girlfriend in the eyes for the first time since he lost his Ghost. She looked beautiful, like always, as she stood there in an elegant raincoat and heels. She was wearing her long, lavender colored hair down and it was damp from the rain. In the overcast weather the glow of her purple skin was especially intense. He couldn’t help but smile. “Uh, come on in. Sorry, I wasn’t expecting company, it's probably a mess in here.” His apartment was actually rather clean but mostly because he was rarely in it. Between 60 hour work weeks and his support group he was only ever here to sleep.</p><p>“I apologize for not coming to see you sooner.” She spoke as she avoided looking the Hunter in the eyes, choosing to look at the floor demurely instead. Her Ghost fluttered out and gloomily made her way over to Baldur’s shell. “She insisted we come pay our respects. I am so sorry about Baldur.” Lucinia instinctively reached out and grabbed ahold of Kaiden’s hands. He flinched at her touch before blushing and gripping her hands back. She moved close to him and they stood together silently for a few moments before Lucinia spoke again. “How have you been?” Lucinia pulled her hands away slowly and put them into her pockets.</p><p>“I’ve been okay. Just working, trying to get my life back on track. I got clean, so... yeah that’s pretty exciting. Kicking Ether sucks but it was worth it. I really miss having Baldur around but I’m adjusting as best I can.” He crossed his arms as he clumsily tried to find a place to put his hands that wasn’t around the Awoken in front of him.</p><p>“I am so proud of you for seeking help for your addiction. Y-You look great.” She had given him a once over when he opened the door. The last time she saw him he was thin and gaunt, almost sickly. It made her so sad to see him that way. Since then it seems he has gained some of his weight back which suited him, in her opinion. He was wearing a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows which revealed the tattoo sleeve on his right arm. She was with him when he got that tattoo and it was composed of her favorite flowers, roses and asphodelia, with a purple, shimmery background. He told her that he got it so that she would always be with him. She assumed he would have gotten rid of it since their break up but it was still there. It seems he had added to it by tattooing the likeness of Baldur on the back of his hand.</p><p>“Thanks, so do you.” He looked at her sheepishly. They both stood there somewhat awkwardly, trying to avoid staring at one another.</p><p>“Do you have a moment to talk?” Lucinia finally asked.</p><p>“Yeah, sure. Here.” Kaiden moved towards her to take her wet raincoat and hang it up. He stood there for a moment and took in how lovely she was. He never could take his eyes off of her back when they were a couple and truthfully nothing had changed in that regard. He shook it off then jogged to the kitchenette and pulled a chair out for her before sitting in the chair next to her. “What’s up, Lucy?” Lucinia looked into his eyes for a few moments. Being around him made her feel a way she hadn’t felt since they last spent time alone together like this. Her eyes were soft, giving Kaiden pause as he awaited her response.</p><p>“I am just going to speak, to get all of this out there, and I would appreciate it if you let me finish before interjecting.”</p><p>“Of course.” He spoke in almost a whisper now, curling in on himself like a wounded animal. The last time they spoke he called her Elika’s “lap dog” and she called him a “dick” so he assumed the worst. He regretted so much in his life and the way he treated her was at the top of the list. He assumed the damage done by him to their relationship was irreparable so what was it that she needed to say? She paused, allowing herself to come up with the right set of words. When they were together they were perfectly balanced. He was the fire to her ice and she was the light in his darkness. She knew she didn’t need to say much because he’d understand regardless. It’s just how they were.</p><p>“We broke up back then because I felt as if we had no other choice. Given what you had done I could not look at you the same way anymore. Which was true, at the time. You nearly killed my friend and in turn endangered my life along with the lives of our fireteam. Then you went rogue and… I do not even know what you did out there but I am sure it was not good. You scared me, Kai, but that does not mean I ever stopped loving you.” She looked up and met his eyes. He looked grim, knowing damn well that what she was saying was all correct. It hurt him to know that he scared her and he hated himself for putting her in danger. “I tried to move on, I even went on a few dates, but… well none of it panned out. I think the reason I could not move on was because I did not want to. I came to the stark realization that while these men were perfectly fine, none of them were you.”</p><p>He gave her a moment after she finished speaking, being sure to allow her time to get everything out that she wanted to say. “For me? I never even tried to get over you, Lucy.” His voice cracked and he bit his lip to keep from bursting into tears. “I didn’t even try.” Lucinina brought her hand up to her mouth as she began crying softly. Kaiden quickly enveloped her in a hug. While she cried on his shoulder he rubbed her back as tears streamed down his face and into her soft hair.</p><p>“I know we have our issues, some of which are unresolved. I would like to work on these issues together and maybe… give us another shot.” She spoke from where her head rested on his shoulder.</p><p>“I’m still the same lousy person I was before. Every fiber of my being wants to be with you again but that wouldn’t be fair to you. You deserve better than my sorry ass.”</p><p>“That is far from true. Do not forget that I initially fell in love with that ‘lousy person’. I’m not asking you to change, I just think we need to make a few minor repairs.” He could feel her smile against his shoulder as she clenched onto him tighter.</p><p>“You think I’m worth it?” He asked, somewhat pitifully. Since around the time of their break up his opinion of himself had become quite low. He was only just recently starting to feel like someone he liked again and wasn’t sure if he could even be someone she liked.</p><p>“You are more than worth it, you’re my everything.” Lucinia lifted up and kissed him softly on the lips.</p><p>“You used a contraction.” He gasped halfway between laughter and crying.</p><p>“I only ever do that with you.” She laughed through tears of her own. “Kai, I don’t think I can live without you.”</p><p>“You won't have to, I’m yours forever.” Kaiden embraced Lucinia tighter than before as they cried together. He was thankful that after everything he’d lost he hadn’t lost her. After some time passed Lucinia backed away slightly and ran her fingers through his long, silky-smooth hair.</p><p>“You grew out your hair. I love it.”</p><p>“You always said you wanted me to. Honestly I just haven’t really had the time to cut it.” He reached down and grabbed her other hand, bringing it up to his mouth in order to kiss it. He pulled back and noticed her nail polish. “This color looks great on you.”</p><p>“I can paint yours too, if you’d like.” She smiled up at him. They used to coordinate their nail polish colors to compliment the others.</p><p>“I’d love that.” He chuckled as he sat in awe of the Warlock in front of him. “Are you free tonight?”</p><p>“Yes, I am actually free for the next few days.”</p><p>“Let me take you out to dinner.” Kaiden asked as he stood up, offering her his hand. He called his boss and was able to give his second shift up, leaving his schedule open for Lucinia. The beauty of their relationship was that they were able to basically pick up where they left off. She held no grudge against him, either. It was true that he had hurt her with his actions in the past. She spent more than a few nights crying herself to sleep over him. However, being with him now just felt right. He was still the same man she fell in love with way back when they were just New Lights. Before Crota, before Oryx, before the Red War.</p><p>As they left the apartment for a night in the City Baldur’s shell lit up briefly. Whatever sliver of Light that remained in him was pleased to see his Guardian happy once again. Happiness was all Baldur ever wanted for Kaiden.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I want to give a shout out to the song "Stomach It" by Crywolf. It has heavily inspired me throughout this story. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>